


Love Me

by deep_doot



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, One Shot, submission for anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep_doot/pseuds/deep_doot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aqua had safely hid Ventus away in her new home, all that was left was to find Terra.<br/>She didnt expect it to be such a life-threatening task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Song(s) to Listen to: Night in the Dark Dream - Birth by Sleep Final Mix; Tears of the Light - Birth by Sleep; Dismiss - 2.5 HD ReMIX Birth by Sleep

"Love me... That's all I ask of you"  
_______

“Aqua, put an end to me.” 

The maiden stiffened, furrowing her brow at the distant darkness. “Terra- tell me where I can find you.” She clenched her fist, walking off into the abyss of space. Hopefully after she left Ven in safe care, she could find her way to Terra; the last piece of the broken puzzle. 

Aqua sighed, taking further steps. As she was about to assemble her armor for departure, a bright blue flash of light summoned around her hand, calling a keyblade to her hand. It was long in length, and a beautiful blue. A blue charm, like her own Wayfinder, decorated the end of the blade, as well as hanging off of the chain. 

“Brightcrest.” She whispered. Astonished by the brilliant blue of the blade, she dispelled it, focusing on her primary objective. Her hand forcefully hit her armor, materializing her full set all around her. She didn’t bother spending much time focusing on assembling her Glider, as she failed, once- no, twice on doing so.

She was then off into the Lanes Between. Empty space was dull. Sure stars and planets lined it’s boundaries, but even as full as it was, the maiden was depressed by the sight of it. Her Glider flew along, before stopping near Radiant Garden, a massive wave of Darkness flew from the world, feeding it’s way into her senses. 

He’s here. She thought, going into another portal to land. 

__

Dark and hazy clouds filled the sky, threatening to rain upon the beautiful city. Aqua landed in the front gardens, taking in the awful sights around her. Unversed attacked her, more so than they had once done in her travels here. She escaped into the centre square, a familiar figure standing in the middle. 

The Master ran forward, knowing exactly who he was, except she stopped a few yards from him. He had changed, since their final confrontation. His hair was silver, and his eyes… A menacing shade of orange and gold. She ignored the factors, and ran up to her beloved friend. 

“Terra!” Aqua called, as she ran to him. 

The young man looked up. His movement slow, but his eyes quick. He reached outward, to try and take hold of Aqua, but she backed away. However his hand found it’s way around her neck, pulling her up off of the ground.  
“Who… Am I?” He asked, his eyes locking onto her dazzling blues. 

Aqua gasped for air, her hands securely around “Terra’s” wrist, begging for release. “This- Darkness!” She rasped. “T-Terra! Please!” She cried, feeling her head begin to ache. Her eyes were on the verge of closing, before he dropped her.

Possesed, Terra growled, covering his face. He looked like he was in pain, fighting with the Darkness inside of himself. He took a step away from her. 

The azure maiden knelt weakly on the cobblestone ground, catching her breath, and holding her head in relief of air. She managed to look up, taking note that he had backed a good deal away. He shook his head, as if trying to knock something out. Aqua stood up, walking cautiously to the man. 

“Terra, please, I know you’re in there.” She stood before him, extending her hands. “Please, show me how to free you. I need you, Ven needs you.” Her heart pounded as she drew closer to him. 

Her ivory hands reached out and took ahold of each of his cheeks. She smiled weakly as he rose his head to face her. “Terra…” She whispered, seeing a flicker of his blue eyes flash before they returned to their possessed gold. 

“A-Aqua?” He asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. 

She widened her eyes at the sincere remark, and her heart fluttered. “Yes! Terra! It’s me!” She cried with joy.

However, her joys were cut short, as a demonic smile curled upon the hellish creature’s lips. He threw her back, summoning a keyblade. The Keyblade was as evil as it’s wielder, black and white metal extending long, and wrapped around a sinister blue eye at the end. 

Aqua flew back, hitting the cobblestone pavement with great force. She cried as she felt three of her fingers break at the impact. Rays of green and yellow wrapped around her hand as she casted Curaga onto the broken bones. She watched her enemy closely as he pursued her slowly. 

“Terra’s heart has been extinguished! Join me now and you can find him!” The enemy cackled, as he collected space between them. “Or else I’ll destroy you!” He stood right before the maiden, as she collected herself. His keyblade rose high into the air, and flew down to attack her. 

Luckily, Aqua jumped back in defense, avoiding it completely. One hit of his keyblade with that much force would have probably killed her on impact, even if she has grown stronger.  
She looked up at him, her expression devoid of any sympathy or pity. “I, Keyblade Master Aqua, command you to release Terra’s heart!” She announced, materializing Brightcrest. 

The possessed being laughed, then disappeared into a black void beneath his own feet. The black void moved to under Aqua, but she avoided his impact by cartwheeling away. He returned to the material world, holding his darkness-infused weapon. His eyes held a blood-curdling stare, before he took off to attack the Master. 

His attacks were powerful, and full of dark magic, but they held no match to Aqua’s own Reflect skills. She casted Reflect several times in a row before casting a flurry of Triple Blizzara his way, without tiring. The magic hit him right in the chest, making him stagger back. 

Aqua ran forth to him, swinging her Keyblade, hitting him several times before he took her by the hair and kicked her back. She cried as his armored foot drove into her stomach. Force carried her several yards back until her body crashed onto the ground. 

She coughed, blood spitting out onto the ornate cobblestone. It felt like her ribs shattered, and her organs were being stabbed by the fragments. Her hands ran over her chest and stomach, trying to repair the broken pieces. Curaga seeped into her clothing and under her skin, mending her bones back together.

She once again staggered up, casting several bombs of fira and fusion fire at her attacker. He walked through the flames, burning his skin and his clothing. Terra quickly disappeared under the black void again, and it made it's way underneath Aqua's feet.

The maiden had been too preoccupied to notice his disappearance until she was thrown into the air and squeezed by a massive red hand. The hand was controlled by Possessed Terra, crushing her by the moment with great amounts of pressure. 

"Say goodbye, blue. Your dreams of being in love with Terra are over." He sneered, watching on as he destroyed her. 

Aqua felt like she was literally going to snap. After recovering quickly from her other broken bones, it became useless as more of her bones broke. She felt warm tears fall from pain, both emotional and physical. It made her sick to Darkness and back, seeing her precious friend suffocating in such evil power. "Terra... P-please-" She whimpered, the pain surging back to her spinal column. 

"Terra is no more! He will never be whole once more!" He bellowed, finally adding the last glove of pressure around the aching maiden. 

...Snap!  
Aqua cried out, screaming bloody murder. Her spine had been snapped, kicking vertebrae out of their respective home. She was just wishing he had killed her, the pain...it was too great. Tears escaped her eyes, running down her cheeks in waterfalls. They ran over her chest and onto the massive red hand as she slumped forward. The Tears of Light burned the red hand, releasing the broken girl onto the ground. She cried in agony, no residents coming to her aid, nor that of any other. 

The possessed being dropped his keyblade, and held his hand. The Tears had burned white scars on his hand, and surged through his bloodstream disposing of the Darkness within him. He grunted, his muscles all tense and becoming enveloped in a soft light. "What have you done to me?! What is going on?" He growled, glaring up at the disposed girl before himself. 

How she had managed not to die from her broken body was even beyond her own knowledge, but she had to do one more thing before she died. Despite her raging pain, she moved her arm slowly, cracking the fragments in her broken arm. Tears were now in a puddle around her cheeks, healing her from the inside out. Brightcrest materialized in her weak grasp, and she wept into the blade's end. "T-Terra! Please! I beg of you! I want you to live!" The maiden rasped, looking back up at him. 

He had turned his attention to her, the soft light around his arm moved up into his shoulder and into the rest of his body.  
"Terra, listen to me." She begged, gripping Brightcrest. "The Light that came from my tears, it...it has healing properties. It will hopefully dismiss the Darkness inside of you." 

The young man furrowed his brow. "Aqua..." He whispered, feeling the bright touch of Light reach his heart. It was cool and comforting, instead of the hot disturbing feeling of Darkness. 

"It's the power of love, Terra... I-" She coughed. Black corners started to blind her vision, and she had started to die. "I love you, Terra. I'm sorry... but I have to go soon." She rasped, scared of dying. Her eyes looked on, watching him be enveloped in her Light. 

Terra watched on in horror, he felt his senses return, releasing him from the tendrils of Darkness. "Aqua...Aqua!" He cried, gaining his consciousness. The dark clouds above them cleared, instead leaving behind sinister rain clouds. Rain started to fall, mourning the maiden's last moments. 

"I did this to you... Didn't I?" Terra whispered, delicately pulled her into his arms. He held her head up, brushing her bangs away from her face and eyes. "Aqua, you can't die... I can't let that happen...I'm so sorry,"

She shook her head, dispelling Brightcrest and reaching up to caress his cheek. "It's not your fault... Please, don't be upset-" His grip around her tightened. 

He looked down at her, his eyes welling and overflowing in tears. Warm rays of green and yellow wrapped around his hands, trying to fix his wrongdoing. "Aqua, I'm going to heal you, you can't die... You can't die!" He felt the healing powers run through his veins, and push it's way into her body. "This is all my fault! I'm so sorry." Terra scowled, cursing himself under his breath. 

The dark corners in her vision began to worsen. She felt his mediocre healing run over her bare back. It rippled under her skin and pushed her vertebrae back in their place. Aqua cried out in pain, feeling her spine shift back into place. 

Terra held her tighter, trying to calm her from her woes. "It will be okay, I promise. Please just hold on." The boy was not only trying to reassure her that she won't die, he was trying to reassure himself. He maneuvered his healing hand over her stomach and chest. He felt broken ribs protruding under her skin, making him grimace. 

The healing magic snapped her ribs back into place and healed the wounds to her organs. Aqua cried out once more, the unimaginable agony poured through her. Her heart literally ached, feeling the smallest bone fragments being pulled out of the tissue. "Terra, I don't want to die." She murmured, looking him straight in the eye. 

He clenched his jaw. It was incredibly heart wrenching to see her in so much agony, and even asking him to save her, Terra was on the brink of sanity. She held onto his arm, weakly squeezing it in relief. He pressed his hand to her cheek, keeping eye contact with her.  
“You aren’t going to die, Aqua. I promise, you won’t. I’m doing all that I can to help you.” 

Darkness enveloped her vision, and tears stopped falling. Aqua laid still, her chest still rising and falling from breath, reassuring Terra that she was still alive. “Please… Don’t be sad. I did what… I could to save you..” She felt her eyelids closing, one single tear fell from her eye and ran over his hand. 

Terra started to panic. “No! Aqua!” He pulled her closer in. “Aqua, please! Hang on!” His voice cracked and he felt tears threaten to fall. 

Aqua felt comfort while wrapped in his arms, something she had never felt before. Her old, worn, dazzling blue eyes weakly opened and closed, as she fought the void from taking her. “Terra… I love you… Never forget that-” She whispered, taking her last breath. 

He felt her chest stop rising, her body was completely limp in his arms. “Aqua... I-I’m…” He whispered, tears blurring his vision. Broken sobs escaped his lips, and he leaned in. His forehead rested on her cold, dead one. “Aqua…” He whispered between sobs. 

Terra knelt there in the rain, holding her corpse. He cried and cried, until there was little left to mourn. His own destructive actions ruined an entire family, first a father, then a girl he had once loved. “I’m so sorry, Aqua.” His voice barely above a whisper, getting drowned out by the rain. He leaned in to her lips, leaving a tender kiss behind. As he pulled away, guilt overran him. 

Memories of himself as a child with her back at home, playing in the courtyards before dinner, celebrating birthdays, attending gatherings the Master had made for the traveling nobles. All of these flooded back to him, all of them containing one special blue maiden. His special, vibrant bluebird. 

Light arose out of Aqua’s chest, quite dim at first, but then began to glow with great intensity. Terra watched on, confused and upset, as the light rolled out and wrapped around the two. Rays of gold and silver surged out, forming into flowers and vines around them. One, special beam of light colored pink, rose out of her chest and bloomed like a flower, then it wrapped it’s stem and leaves around Terra’s arm. 

Aqua took in a deep breath, coughing afterwards. She breathed more and more until her breathing was at a normal rate. Her dazzling blue eyes opened, finding a stunned young man holding her. A smile curled upon her lips and she wrapped her arms around him, burying her azure hair in his chest. “Terra!” She cried with exuberant happiness. 

Terra held her tightly, returning the warm greeting. “Y-you’re alive…” He whispered, resting his chin on her head. Her hair was soft, and it smelled like roses and vanilla, a heavenly combination. 

“You saved me.” She breathed, pulling away to take in his handsome features. It was almost unbelievable how he was keeping his cool, even though witnessing her death and resurrection. “I saw what happened, too-” She leaned in to plant a kiss on his lips. 

He returned the kiss and prolonged it. The young man was still in shock, but sharing something as welcoming as a kiss with her was all he ever wanted. 

Hopefully she’ll survive.

**Author's Note:**

> this was another submission i did for an anon on the tumblr  
> i literally had no fuckin idea where i was going with this i wanted to finish this like two weeks ago but i never had time to get around to it.... and when i actually finished it i kinda just looked at it and shrugged  
> oh well, here u go another good thing or whatever


End file.
